Entering Turnback Cave
by super-rat
Summary: Somewhere, hidden in a misty area, lies Turnback cave. A place that represents death to many. Some call this place home. One day, the Renegarde himself recieves a visitor and lives clash once more...Giratina POV
1. Chapter 1

**Another Story that involves Giratina and a certain someone…**

**I don't own pokemon, only this story…AND because no one seems to have said anything yet, I'm claiming the right to start PLATINUMSHIPPING (Giratina x Dawn). There. I said it. Yaay…**

Taking a breather was one of the best ideas I've had in a long time. Seriously, most of the time I've been either floating around the Distortion World keeping an eye on things around the real world, or I'm hitting some random ghost Pokémon that happened to be causing more mischief then usual. Although, that IS rather fun I'll admit, I haven't had some quality air for a long time. My home here in the real world, Turnback Cave, hardly has any air flowing through due to the amount of distortion around the place, even if that's my entire fault, not to mention that I have no reason whatsoever of changing it, as practically all trainers that ever visit mostly get lost and end up in the entrance room and never catch sight of me.

The area of the cave is surrounded by a high slab of rock, blocking ever-curious eyes from view. Once upon a time, the lake was at level with the Lake spirit's whose caves are also underneath the lake, but as time wore on, courtesy of Dialga, the lake lost a few levels of water, and it's possible for trainers and explorers alike to visit. Of course, just because its possible to enter Turnback cave, doesn't mean that you'll have the courage to even enter it. Mist constantly rises from the lake known as the Sendoff Spring which coats the area in a fine fog, making the area cold and damp. I breathed through my nose to take in that very mist, allowing my black wings to stretch out as I opened my mouth to yawn widely. As I did, the scent of a foreign fragrance was noticed; it reminded me of some flowers upon a blossoming tree that I had chanced upon on one of my trips around the Sinnoh region; somewhere near Lake Verity. It was also a fairly familiar scent, not of Pokémon but a human scent.

Smacking my mouth close, I stood still with my golden toes on all six of my legs digging into the ground as I considered my options. One, I could turn right around and head back inside my cave as I usually do, for this person who may or may not find me, who will probably get lost along the way inside the cave and appear at the entrance room like so many others before. Or, I suddenly thought, I could wait here instead, watching for whoever it was to arrive close towards the area, wonder over the collapsed bridge which was over the top of the area, which would then peer down and see me, who might scream in terror and run off or might challenge me to a battle. A smirk curled its way on my face as I thought of that. Hmm…a battle against a Pokémon trainer would be entertaining, compared to the random attacks on wandering Pokémon in the cave and out here…there would be numerous different strategies involved, injuries would more then likely occur to both sides of the party and it would be enthralling and exhilarating to participate in.

A very entertaining idea in the least; one in which I would more then welcome…

An inhuman cry of pain resurrected me from my thoughts and it took me a moment to remember that wild Pokémon existed around the area as well as in the cave behind me. That trainer would be fighting with his or her own Pokémon in the process of exploring the area. They were strong here, fighting amongst each other and the occasional ghost Pokémon at night would not to mention myself as I flew around on the odd occasion, scaring them witless with a single, loud cry. He or she would be expecting strong Pokémon further in. It was at that moment in which I decided on my first choice, I would lie in wait, eager for a challenge from this intruder. I glanced around once more, eyeing the lake and the mist before turning around and heading inside the cave, ducking my head as I entered the cold and misty cave.

There was one plan I hadn't thought of until that moment: instead of waiting at the final room, I would follow whoever it was from here, where the inscription was, all throughout the many confusing rooms until she found her way and, if he or she eventually might, through to the final room, in which I usually wait for, standing tall and proud with the portal to the Distortion World underneath my feet.

I moved with ease, gathering shadows around myself as I went, and I hid in the corner of the room, waiting with eagerness for that person to enter if she or he dared. I picked up the sounds of a Pokémon heading down the wall with Rock Climb, the sound of that previous Pokémon being sucked inside the Pokéball, and then a few footsteps sounded against the rocky entrance. I held my breath, anticipating the person to come in, but no, whoever it was seemed to be looking over the lake. It's rare for someone to do that. I held back the thought of peering around the door to spy; I would be doing plenty of that soon.

I shifted a little, getting a cramp in my front two legs from standing so still and that made me reconsider my plan of stealth just for a moment. But all that was soon forgotten as a single hand appeared against the wall inside the cave entrance. I cut of my air supply sharply as two bare legs wearing pink boots uncertainly stepped forward inside. I struggled to keep my voice from sounding as a small figure soon followed. It was a female human, one who sparked something in my mind, a distant memory of meeting this human before.

She had a long, white scarf that looked rather thick around her shoulders which contrasted nicely with the red overcoat she wore. On her head, there was a white hat which covered her top half of her head, but her raven-coloured hair cascaded around past her shoulders with part of it in a ponytail. Those aforementioned pink boots had made their way towards the slab of rock with the first inscription on it, her bare hands were trailing over it slowly as she read each word carefully, seeming to mull over them. I knew how puzzled some humans, especially archaeologists and explorers, would get; turning over those words in their mind as they went from room to room, trying to discover what the hidden meaning is, filling in the blanks and such.

She was murmuring the words underneath her breath, but I still heard them.

"Past three pillars…offer up…to the…before 30 is surpassed…" I shivered with delight as she read those old and decayed words out loud.

Her fate is almost sealed now; she seems to be a curious type; one who will step forward with courage. She still faced the brown altar-like slab of rock with her hands now resting on her hips. I leaned forward slightly and took a small yet needed breath of air. Her scent wafted through me, sending my mind reeling back into well-kept memories; memories of her in the Distortion World…

I knew her once. She was searching for me after having followed me from the Spear Pillar…

My mouth opened silently and a small sound emerged from it while I was reflecting. As I did, I immediately shut my own mouth, cursing silently at my ability to not keep quiet.

Her figure froze; her heartbeat stilled for a moment before picking up at double pace. My next lungful of air confirmed her fear as her floral scent was mixed with the scent of adrenaline. Normally I would relish this moment, basking in the usual expression of terror having just appeared before whoever it was, my body covered in darkness, my red eyes and matching wing-claws being the only light until I opened my mouth in a wild and loud roar. But not for her. Oh no, never her.

Her hands left her hips and were reaching for the medium-sized white bag that rested on her shoulder.

I had little choice; I activated my Shadow Force, and vanished from all sight. Every shadow that I had gathered around myself, my whole body, disappeared from all view, every single bit of evidence lost. So, when she finally turned with a Pokéball in her hand, there was nothing there except a bare corner.

I stayed where I was, wondering what she would do now; leave out of fear? Continue from curiosity? Search the room? Bring out a Pokémon? The choices were endless.

Waiting for her decision seemed to take ages; every shift of her body was noted in my mind; the bite of her bottom lip, the squeeze of the Pokéball and the general frantic glance-around-the-room with her wide, black eyes.

She still seemed worried, but as I watched, she glanced down at the red and white capsule once before returning it to her bag.

She moved around the rock slab with a hand trailing over the wall. My breathing increased as she walked towards the north door, if you could call it a door that is. It's really a portal; one that I made; one of the many that reside here. No one can see through the blackness until you step though.

She approached the entrance, and stepped through the door/portal with determination. I followed in absolute silence; not a single wing flap or the sounds of my footsteps were heard. I did not want to give myself away or to startle her like that again.

With her scent burned into my mind, I moved away, into the wall as she moved quietly into the first room. Pokémon inhabited this area with the exceptions of the rooms with the pillars, the entrance room with the inscription and my own one where the portal to the Distortion World was; where I would normally be waiting.

But not now.

Not when this floral scent was compelling me to do things I would not normally consider; such as stalking.

And then I remembered her name. Dawn. The rising sun, greeting the land with warm sunlight, ready for a new day. There is no light here; only self-generated light.

I smirked suddenly, feeling powerful as she walked around the room, examining the rocks that were scattered around, making patterns in this cold cave. Mist generally inhabited the area, seeming to stretch out its cool fingers, beckoning one forward, usually at their own expense. But Dawn didn't notice the mist, she was busy fiddling with her bag; searching for something. I crept out of the wall cautiously; sleuth mode still on. She was holding another Pokéball, from its scent, it was containing a different Pokémon from before, which proved correct as the capsule gave out white light, and a Staraptor appeared. It hovered in the air before descending down upon the ground, gazing questionably at Dawn with a tilt of its red-combed head.

"Staraptor, use Defog!" Cried the black-haired female. At once, the Staraptor started flapping its wings, causing odd, light blue crescents to appear which flung into the fog. The fog immediately disappeared. However, the Pokémon hidden in the mist; two Haunters, did not.

Thus, somewhat angry that their hiding place had been discovered, they glided towards her, hands outstretched. Her Staraptor moved into action, clipping them both with his wings which caused them to flinch a little, one turned and watched the grey and black bird as it swooped around, while the other gazed hungrily at Dawn.

I suddenly dropped Shadow Force right behind her; glaring at the purple ghost with my mouth partly open; ready to roar it into the afterlife. It backed away quickly, grasping its friend with him before vanishing into a wall. Unfortunately, Dawn's Staraptor saw me too, but I vanished before it could hit me.

Dawn's reaction was slow; she had to recover from the fright of the ghost Pokémon, notice her Staraptor's expression and turn around to where I was. Or still am, just invisible. She gulped and her hand tightened on her bag strap as she took an uncertain step forward. And then she took another. If I moved my feet or attempt to fly away, she would hear me. I breathed slowly, letting out the air I always hold in near her, and she blinks once as her hair wavers around in the sudden yet soft gust of air before backing away slowly. She seemed doubtful and uncertain but I was sure now; she would reach the end of Turnback cave.

She approached the Staraptor, who had finished gaping at where I was and had turned towards her with a tilted head. She recalled it inside the Pokéball with a flash of red light, and then headed over towards the left-hand side door. I smirked knowingly from my spot; it was the correct door. If she went through it, she would find one of the three pillars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter…Still don't own anything from Pokémon much…**

**PS. PLATINUMSHIPPING is WIN! **

She paused before the door, breathing in some of the stale air which constantly filtered the cave as she gathered her courage and took a step and then another before entering the door. Immediately I stretched out my wings and glided straight into the wall without a problem. I hovered just above the ground as the sound of a bag hitting the ground caught my attention. The white bag had slipped off Dawn's shoulder as she gazed at the pillar in a daze. With a sudden thought of inspiration, I flew right behind her, causing her hair to waver madly in the sudden breeze. I let out a sudden roar as I hurtling head first into the wall.

The reason? To hurry her up.

I wonder what she thinks of me. Does she see some monster ready to tear her to pieces? Or a Pokémon that is more then capable of defeating many trainers? Would see me as a tool? Or treat me as a friend?

The light-headedness of the brief and sudden flight wore off suddenly as I thought of my status. I was not allowed around the world, as my power was restricted to this place and the Distortion World until I was caught by a trainer of some sort. Although I could fly around the route in which the Sendoff Spring resided in at full power, I found that I didn't like it if I left the area for too long; my powers of distortion faded and I found little rest as I always scared trainers and the wild Pokémon so my flights were always short and within the area.

After passing through a single room, I paused at the next pillar, listening hard for any sounds. I heard the sounds of running feet against the rough, rocky floor, every puff of breath that left her mouth, her accelerated heartbeat as she ran towards the door in which she saw me pass through.

I gulped as she entered the room, hair swinging forward as she slowed down and lent against the second pillar. I knew that this was not the time to confront her; I had to keep moving her through this place. So with a final glance at her small frame leaning against the pillar I roared into the ceiling and vanished from the room once again.

I heard her even through the wall; she took a large gulp of air, gathered herself up in her mind and pushed off the pillar into the next room.

I glided swiftly and silently glaring at any Pokémon that dared to even glance at me. This was not the best of times to confront me. I wanted that girl to reach me, to find me. I struggled with these foreign feelings that wove deep inside me as the one who had captured my attention and held it had stumbled through the room. By this stage I had crushed the rocks that were in her way and I had glided quietly though the wall.

I paused against the third and final pillar trying to shove the thoughts and feelings aside as I grinded my front feet against the cold stone. If she entered this room, the next time she left through any of these doors she would find herself in my personal room. The room in which I usually stood proud and tall in, waiting for the next move of anyone who dared to enter my quarters.

A low hiss emerged from my mouth as she stumbled once again through the black space that is technically a warped space; one hand against her forehead the other supporting her against the wall. Her eyes were closed tightly as she fell forward with a large gasp; collapsing against the cold stone floor. I took a step forward towards her as I heard a sob emerge from her mouth. I paused in my next step listening to those sounds. They wretched apart my mind and tore into me deeply; how could I have pushed her this far? Had I not always stood waiting at the end? What mad reason had I done this for?

Did I have a reason for this other then for my absolute selfishness? To fulfil my desires? To enjoy the look of pain written across her face as she pursued me?

I moved around her in a circle and as I did she curled herself up tighter, no longer sobbing from exhaustion but waiting in fear for my next move. She was not breathing. I bent my six legs and gently nudged her in the side in a way of quiet apology which startled her enough to get a gasp of air from her. I wanted her to keep breathing so I did it once more with a little more force. She winced as I knocked some of the little air she had out of her lungs. She coughed once, twice and her body shutdown due to the exhaustion from chasing me around at full speed and the overwhelming amount of adrenaline which was being pumped around her body at an alarming rate. I gazed at her fragile form before finalising my next move. I changed my leathery wings into a mere substance of darkness and mist which allowed me to change their shape into a claw-like hand. My three red spikes stood upright as I lowered my shadowy wing-claw onto the ground using my other transformed wing to push her lightly against it. Next, I quietly raised my wing, examining this human specimen as her limbs were limp in my hold; her legs dangling over the edge of my wing-claw her head lolling against the side with her midnight coloured hair brushing against the red claw which was holding her. My eyes narrowed as I took in her pale face; surely her face should have more colours then that…

I grunted softly noticing just how her curves seemed to fit snugly against the three claws as I walked into the distorted portal in which she should have gone through into my personal chambers. I had some difficulty getting down the stairs as I would usually glide down but I did it with only a single close call which nearly caused me to land flat against the floor headfirst.

Dawn was hardly jostled against my strong hold I had on her when I steadied myself upright and proper. My ruby-red irises dilated as she murmured something unintelligible as she slowly started to come around. I quickly walked, almost ran, over towards where the portal to the Distortion World was, and I lowered her down and gently placed her against the wall which surrounded the large and upright stone slab. Just before I leapt into the portal I turned around and lightly brushed my three-clawed wing against her trying to remember the feel of her soft skin. I knew I would never forget this scent now; I had had it on my mind for the past several hours…I did not know what she would do next; probably take her time in reading the inscription that was forever etched into the rock slab behind me and possibly give a curious glance at the inviting purple portal which revolved slowly in an anticlockwise direction. I dared try and not think about her visiting me in the Distortion World; it would be wishful thinking. And yet I hoped she would anyway.

I took a few steps towards the portal and I froze as her eyes half opened before they shut again. Then they reopened again in an attempt to relieve the sleepiness in which she was still in. I chuckled to myself and moved a little away from the portal as her black eyes wandered around the room trying to focus properly. She seemed to take in the different light here; it was more misty as this room had a portal to my true home; the Distortion World, in which I flew around in with a different forme constantly checking on the real world, watching for problems as my duty entitles me to do, and visit odd places and homes not of Sinnoh.

I smiled to myself as I remembered the look on those elderly faces as I visited Mt. Pyre in Hoenn which is very similar to the Lost Tower here in Sinnoh, and is the largest burial site for deceased Pokémon. I had visited that ancient mountain to see that everything was in working order and had unintentionally stirred up almost every single Pokémon spirit there as they were eager and afraid of the me, the Renegade, and had wondered why I had suddenly dropped by. I smirked to myself as I remembered the startled looks on everyone's faces as I appeared out of thin air, hissing at the floating apparitions of the Pokémon to leave me be while glaring at the ghost type Pokémon that had wandered a little to close to me. This place also held the key to keeping Groudon and Kyogre in their deep sleep and I wanted to check that they were in place even if that was not my job.

I was brought out of my reverie as I felt a sudden touch against my second gold band which protected my chest. Looking down, I saw that a single hand was resting on it. Dawn had recovered enough to stand and wander over to me while I was daydreaming. Her eyes were closed still, and she let her knees fold beneath her and she slid down in front of me. A flash of light erupted from her white bag in which I had placed against the wall and there stood an Empoleon. He gazed at me in a way that made me feel unsure. He told me to give Dawn some space, as I had exhausted her already. He approached the stairs and climbed them all the while watching me with cautious eyes. I sighed quietly and told him that I remembered him. The large blue and black Pokémon gazed at me in quiet surprise before regaining a calm expression. He nodded his head in recognition. Surely he would remember that we had fought before in my world? His calm expression told me that he did. I shuffled backwards, forcing Dawn's hand to drop just like her legs did not so long ago.

"Take her and go. This place does not do her any good. Or you, for that matter" I muttered to them loud enough for Dawn to stir out of her unconsciousness.

"…You are…letting us go? Are you sure?" His questioning response made me nearly turn and snap at him; it was hard enough to let them go, right after I had finally got them where I wanted them too. I reached behind me and grasped a Rare Bone and deposited it into Dawn's lap. Her tired eyes regarded me quietly. And then she smiled.

I gazed at it for a moment before feeling an odd and yet familiar emotion spread from within my chest.

I was angry.

Really angry.

Angry enough to murder something, and that Empoleon knew it. So did every single Ghost type and non-ghost type Pokémon that inhabited Turnback Cave. My temper was the thing that made me who I am; the Renegade Pokémon; the one whom was banished by the one and only Alpha Pokémon into another world…The Distortion World…

I gathered the antimatter of this place and coated it around my body; turning it into shadows. The only light that I gave off was from my own eyes and six matching red claws.

That is, until I opened my mouth and snarled at the human and her Pokémon before me.

"GO, NOW! And do not try to disturb me again today!" I roared at them, knowing full well that the Empoleon would be the only one to understand me, however my actions were louder then words, and Dawn understood me just as well. With that, I turned and leapt into the swirling portal of the Distortion World, snarling at them to not follow me.

I heard a soft cry from the female who had enticed me enough to do this and a quiet "No, stop!" from the Empoleon. I focussed my energy into my ghostly ability and, for the first time ever, I closed the portal in Turnback cave, cutting off my access to the world above. I hovered in my Origin Forme, staring at the spot where the portal once was not to sure as to what I was feeling. I still felt angry and upset on one hand; however I felt a sense of loss and sadness on the other. I frowned; my mouth turning downwards inside my helmet. I was turning away from the spot when I stopped once more, and I remembered that this particular portal was permanent, and would only be closed for a short amount of time, half an hour at least. I had no wish to return to that particular cave, so I decided that I would watch the world above from where I now was; the world known to some as the Distortion World.


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you want this up? Well, WHATEVER. I'm posting it anyway. I OWN PLATINUMSHIPPING. I love it. Yeah, I've wanted a name for it. I thank a friend on DA for it…**

**DISCLAIMERZ: Still don't own Pokémon though.**

I glided around my home checking out the distorted images in which I saw through the reflective objects of the world and occasionally pausing mid-flight to create another area of land out from antimatter.

Then, an image of a lake caught my eye; it was Mespirit's lake! Lake Verity!

That odd flickering of joy was inside me as I opened a portal which would take me to her home. As I flew into and through the portal, my body covered in light and I was adjusting to the weight difference as I flew towards the other side. Once I left the portal my body had fully adjusted to the "normal" gravity of the Real World and I was now flying with wings on my back once more.

I sent a quick scan into the cave ahead of me. Yes, she was home. But I had no idea how to introduce myself. I turned quietly and landed on a side bank pondering over how and what I would ask her. I stretched my wings fully as I raised my looked up into the blue sky, inhaling as I did. The air was clean but that was no surprise.

Suicune, the Legendary Aurora Pokémon has always visited these lakes every so often in Sinnoh making them crystal clean.

Then I smelled it. That scent. HER scent! How?! She shouldn't be here yet! I snarled and whipped my head around expecting an attack. No one was there. I frowned and sniffed the air again. The scent…was everywhere and yet…it…was not hers. I kept my senses expanded being wary of any intruders. After a few tense moments I straightened up out of my lowered half-crouch and repositioned myself somewhat so that I was standing upright and balanced.

I turned my head west towards the lake and then east in the direction of the trees. The scent was everywhere; that…floral scent of Gracidia and earth was held in this entire area!

Wait…Dawn…did not smell of Gracidia's…rather of Oran berries…

I stood as still as I could; turning this newfound thought over and over inside my mind trying to figure it out. No other lake had this fragrance…I would have remembered it…And then I felt a sudden desire for Oran berries and I groaned loudly as my stomach rumbled being rather empty as I had accidently missed a mid-morning meal with giving my special friend a little tour of my cave.

When would I be free of this feeling? This feeling of wanting and desire? Was I destined to haunt one person for her scent?! Sure, something drew me to her, as I failed to come up with any logical reason for allowing her and her friend to travel inside my true home, the Distortion World…But why am I focussing on logic here? Did I not come here to speak with a friend? One who knew about such emotions as she was the creator of them all?

With my determination rekindled, I took off from the bank and hovered for a brief moment readying myself to swoop down and into the small island cave when a blur of pink, gold and blue whizzed by me in the air and I roared in surprise and prepared a Will-o-Wisp to fire at my attacker when a voice shouted inside my head.

'_No Giratina, stop! It is me! Mespirit!'_

I stopped the blue flame from forming and let it dispel into the air as I eyed the very small Pokémon in front of me. Yes, this was Mespirit with her usual gold eyes and her red gem glowing with a pink light, indicating that she was using her Psychic powers of telepathy. I quietly shut my mouth and floated in the sudden warm updraft which was rising from the lake. Her mouth was in a tight line and her eyes were wide open with worry. But I felt no fear emanating from her.

Hmm, perhaps the trip to the Distortion World really had changed her views on me…

"Not just me, but the Uxie and Azelf to. They are quite happy to see you for a time you know…" She said this with a smile, indicating no hard feelings. I stared at that smile feeling an odd sensation; that same one I have when _she_ smiled…

I quiet sigh brought me out of my thoughts and I watched as Mespirit drifted down to another bank, one more prone to Wild Pokémon. She motioned me to join her with a motion with her arm. She sat down and dangled her twin tails in the water as I landed against the bank. The lake was clear and it reflected the beautiful blue sky above. I saw multiple fish swimming in the clear liquid like Magikarp and Goldeen.

She turned her head towards me as I looked at her. That small smile was still playing around her mouth as she said,

"Now, what's on your mind?"

How do I tell someone of feelings that I don't understand? How can I convey the way I feel towards Dawn?

I remembered her smile, the curving of her mouth as she sat against the wall of rock. Her strangled sob as she almost gave up…I felt like sobbing myself.

"Hey, no crying now. Stay strong." Mespirit had floated up towards my head and was rubbing it with her small hands. I tasted salt as my tears crept into my mouth unwillingly.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I snapped my head up at the voice. It was _her_. She had arrived.

I gritted my teeth and vanished on the spot. I wasn't prepared to meet her just yet.

Mespirit sighed and used her psychic ability to keep her mind connected with my own, and hovered over towards Dawn whose smile seemed glued on. I bit my lip and almost stumbled into a tree as I nearly fell over from hunger pains. Mespirit cast a sympathetic glance in my direction before turning fully to greet the happy trainer. I mumbled a complaint against my oversized body and slid further into the shadows.

How easy Darkrai had it with his small, human-sized body. He too could glide around into the shadows and act as he could, but unlike me, he could easily appear in a narrow alleyway, while I had no choice but to find a bigger space to reappear.

Small Pokémon had crowded around me trying in vain to see what was going on in the clearing. I bent down and let them clamber over my head for a better view. This was a somewhat bad idea, as I soon had Pokémon all over me. I was forced to reveal my presence, and, like last time, Empoleon was once more in front of Dawn, noticing me immediately. He looked…almost surprised. I sniffed and realised that I still had tear marks all over my face and hurriedly looked away twisting my body frame as I did. Mespirits voice sounded in my head once more,

"Come over here. She still likes you." Are you sure?

"Yes, I am sure! Now get over here!" I coughed and started forward towards them, unsure of how Dawn would react. I stopped about a metre or two away from the girls and lowered my head and looked at Dawn. Her beaming smile was reaching into my heart and burning into my mind. That's two things of hers now. Not that I minded much anymore. I just decided to let things flow for now. I would enjoy this peace as long as I could.

A few moments later, we four were all sitting on the side of the lake. Empoleon was on my left, Dawn on my right. Mespirit was on the other side of Empoleon. We were all watching the sky as it started to turn a lovely orange and red colour. The penguin-like Pokémon snapped his beak at me wondering why I had left them yesterday. Had it really only been a day sense I encountered this trainer? I snorted and lowered my head against my folded forelegs.

"…It's amazing as to what can happen in one day isn't it?" Mespirit was still using telepathy on all of us and I agreed on the inside. On the outside, I was keeping an eye the midnight hair that wafted in the cool breeze. I sighed again, a little louder. Right now, I was content with these who I call my friends sitting by my side as the day passed away as the sunset started to fade away.

I raised my head, sensing that it was time for me to return home. I peered at Dawn's Empoleon, who had yet to speak a word. Dawn had noticed this, and was offering him a poffin, which he refused with a jerk of his head. I lent over behind Dawn and nudged his steel flipper with my wing, telling him to accept it. All Pokémon had to eat at some point with one particular being excluded. But that was it.

Perhaps…was he upset with me for leaving them behind back in Turnback Cave? I voiced my question at him wondering if I would receive an answer. Mespirit jolted at Dawn's side and the Pokémon with the golden trident covering his face raised his head and looked me in the eye.

"Is it?" I queried once more at him. He sighed as I had just done and replied,

"That's…part of it."

"What's the other reason then?" Mespirit asked with a worried look on her face. Her bright, golden eyes shot a look towards me before intently eyeing the blue-finned Pokémon. The aforementioned Pokemon sighed.

"It's just…I'm not sure what to do now…Where do we go from here?" He looked at Mespirit, then me and finally his trainer.

I smirked at that and settled myself down. I too had thought of such questions many ages ago.

"On the risk of sounding corny, I'm going to say it anyway…Why don't you listen to your heart? Like you would normally do?" Empoleon turned back to me with wide eyes. I tilted my head in Dawn's direction.

"You take care of your trainer, which is what you should do. You'd fight for her; you'd protect her too, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would! Any and every Pokémon should do such for their trainer!" Empoleon stood up suddenly with a fire in his eyes; he looked determined.

"Good. Never forget that. Ever!" I hissed through the gap in my mouth,

"And if you do, I'll be sure to remind you."

Threat acknowledged, I spread my wings and took off from the bank. I circled above their heads once, twice, three times; and created a portal for the Distortion World.

"Farewell…" I entered the portal. Once I was safely through, I closed it.

I hovered for a moment in the air before descending down to a lower level. I would spend the rest of the day creating new levels and challenges for anyone; be it an intruder or a guest. I smirked behind my mask.

I would, because I could.

Soon, I would return to the world. Someday, that one, Arceus would awake. When he does, I'll greet him, just like anyone else would. I'll show him that I've changed…

Resolve renewed, I set to work on my home, making changes.

I'll see _her _again as well.

My eyes glowed as a platform of rock was completed, and I moved throughout my dark realm creating obstacles as I went.

Yes… someday…


End file.
